


Hold Me Closer (After Mockingjay)

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: After Mockingjay, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Okay, so literally all of the writing here that I'm posting is from over a year ago. It won't be until chapter nine that anything is, well, good. I hope that isn't a problem :)





	1. Chapter 1

"You may kiss the bride!"

Their lips locked and at that moment, that very moment, Katniss remembered what happiness and delight felt like, as they had all manifested inside her. Emotions she hadn't felt in years flooded throughout her being. All of the pain had been washed away and replaced with complete giddiness. Everything became a blur as she lost herself in the moment.

Haymitch said a few more things along the lines of snarky. It's only when Peeta and Katniss had to break apart that she regained consciousness into the real world and everything that had become a blur during her blissful peace focused.

Looking out into the garden, she saw some of her closest friends standing out of their chairs with bright smiles on their faces as they watched the newlyweds walk down the aisle together. Peeta stole a look at Katniss, and everyone in the crowd felt their heart stop as he gave her the happiest look a man could create. Katniss' dress flowed behind her, which she didn't understand because the need for frills and extra fabric was so unnecessary, but she didn't want to upset Effie, who'd taken the job without being asked, any more than she had about the small, private party she wanted, compared to the crowded, elaborate party Effie had in mind. As Peeta and her finished walking down the aisle she finally allowed herself to peek at his face. The happiness on his face was as clear as glass; it made Katniss feel like the entire world was made for him and her.

Happiness overpowered her mind, and she jumped into his arms, giggling as she did so. Peeta carried her, her heels in hand, and put her down next to the table where they were cut the cake.

Katniss took the knife in her hand, and a small detail caught her attention. The old seal of the Capitol. A terrible thought crossed her mind. How this never would've happened the way she wanted had Coriolanus Snow not been killed. It would be forced, it would be mandatory. And then President Snow would feel like there isn't enough drama in his life and force her into getting pregnant, and then thrust her helpless children into the Games the moment they're old enough. Her hands started to shake, and she dropped the knife onto the table. Peeta just chuckled and picked it back up, taking quick notice of what had happened. He knew Katniss still had flashbacks of the games and the rebellion; it had only been five years. He had them too, his bad ones, but medicine Doctor Aurelius prescribed him helped him from having them frequently. Katniss could feel the panic rising in my chest, and Peeta put his hand on hers, lifting it to fit over his. He squeezed her hand once, to reassure her, to tell her everything is okay. To tell her that Snow isn't here anymore, that this is real, not some show he made them perform. Her body relaxed and she allowed herself to live in the moment, to feel the glide of the knife through the soft layers of the cake.

Katniss' friends all whooped and cheered. Johanna, unexpectedly, jumped up and down. Katniss glanced at her mother, who sat happily gleaming and clapping lightly. She almost didn't invite her mother to the wedding; actually, she didn't, but Peeta invited her because she was the only living family member... for both of them.

After everything settled down and everyone had finished eating an exorbitant amount of cake and ornate food, some sort of Capitol music started to play. Katniss managed to escape from all of the people congratulating her and ran away to dance with Johanna and Annie.

"You're going to love love what I say during the toast or whatever it's called," Johanna laughed. "You might be embarrassed though. Embarrassing the famous, brainless Katniss Everdeen- oh, Katniss Mellark- is one of the great things only few can do." Katniss faked a worried face because anything pertaining to her and Johanna was already embarrassing. For the past five years, Johanna's antics had mortified her time and time again.

"Oh, great," Katniss said, laughing along with Annie. Another Capitol song started to play, this one about someone being a firework, and Johanna began to rave about how this song, by someone who goes by the name of "Katy," is her favorite song of the century. Katniss and Annie shook their heads and began to dance along with Johanna, who was doing some weird shaking move.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to get married now, isn't it?" Johanna stated, eyeing Katniss. She then realized what she'd said and put on a straight face. Marriage was an abstruse topic around Annie; it had only been five years since Finnick had died, and she was still sensitive to the topics of love, but that was understandable. Katniss knew if she'd gotten married to Peeta, found out she was pregnant and received news he had passed away before she could even tell him would destroy her for life. Maybe even worse than Prim's death had.

"I guess," Annie said, seeming unaffected by Johanna's mention of marriage. "What about Katniss' cousin, Dale- or, Gale. Isn't he near your district?"

"Um, he's in Two, right? District 2 is across the Capitol or near the southern border of Seven. But anyways, he's not my kind of guy. I like my guys to be... captivating," Johanna said, flourishing her hands around. Katniss stood awkwardly to the side, not wanting to speak about Gale at her wedding.

A slow song started to play, much to her relief, and Katniss broke away from her friends to find Peeta. He was sitting down at the table, drinking a glass of something clear. Katniss extended her hand to reach his. "Come on, Mr. Mellark, let's dance."

His eyes brightened as he smiled, "I guess so, Mrs. Mellark."

Katniss grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance, and soon everyone had spread out to give the married couple more room.

"God, I love saying that, calling you 'Mrs. Mellark,'" he whispered to Katniss, resting his chin on her head.

"And I love being it," She whispered back, and brought his lips to hers. Out in the crowd, someone whistled, probably Johanna, and the two realize it had gone silent.

"It's time for two guests to make their tributes to the bride and the groom. Johanna has asked, rather enthusiastically, to be first."

Katniss sighed and couldn't help but chuckle at the long list she made in her head of things Johanna could say. Peeta and Katniss sat at a small table near the outdoor stage.

Johanna tapped the mic three times. "Is this thing on?" She yelled, then grinned as everyone realized she did it on purpose. "Okay, this is specifically for Katniss. First, I'm sorry about that time when we first met and I stripped to my shoes in front of Peeta and Haymitch. We all know that's an experience they'll never forget," she winked at Haymitch, who raised his glass to her in response, and the crowd erupted in laughter. Katniss glanced over at Effie, and she had disgusted expression planted on her face. "Now please generously take out my present and open it, it's especially for you kitty kat."

Haymitch brought over a carefully wrapped red box that had a silk, black bow on the top. Katniss delicately unwrapped it and took out the pink tissue paper. Only to reveal a small, black lingerie nightgown.

The bra was definitely not Katniss' size.

"Are you kidding me?" Katniss uttered, and everyone watched her, expecting her to show them what it is.

"Go on, show everyone what it is!" Johanna declared, grinning.

Katniss shook her head stubbornly,  
and Johanna laughed. "What the hell, Johanna!" Katniss shrieked and watched as Johanna began to laugh even more hysterically. Everyone stared at them, unknowing of what's sitting in the box. Katniss closed her eyes and willed for everyone to stop staring at her. Sex was a forbidden topic between the two of them. Johanna getting her this was her way of telling her to go for it.

"Jesus Christ, you couldn't even get the right size, now could you?" Katniss whispered, and soon everyone started laughing as if they were all in on the joke. "But I'm not saying what you got me."

"Tell us!" yelled someone from the crowd. Johanna began to speak but Katniss glared angrily at her. She turned her head to see Haymitch make a face at Johanna, and it's as if a light bulb went off in her head. This will not be good, Katniss thought.

"Well, let's just day Katniss here needs it because she's GETTING LAID TONIGHT!"

Peeta dropped the piece of bread he'd been munching on and turned beet red. Effie gasped loudly and brought her gloved hand to her mouth, and Haymitch smirked and raised his glass yet again to Johanna. He looked over to Katniss and winked. Sighing loudly, she put her head in her hands, feeling her face turn redder than a tomato.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now and let the next person take the mic because I think I have to go fix my friendship with Katniss or she's going to kill me," Johanna said, and everyone could hear her heels click clack off the stage and towards Katniss. Annie took the stage next, but all anyone could hear was Johanna walking toward Katniss and slumping into the chair next to her.

"Sorry about that, I hope I didn't upset you too bad," she apologized, but Katniss can see the trace of a smile on her lips. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said to the people around us, including Annie who stopped talking to the crowd and was giving Johanna the death stare. "I just... I'm sorry, Katniss, you know I love you, and the same goes for you too, Annie!"

"Oh, stop it," Katniss replied, mimicking something Effie said to her earlier that week.

"Anyways," Annie began quietly. "I know if... I know if Finnick were here he would be happy for you two. And there probably wouldn't be so many sugar cubes left." Only a few people chuckled since not many people had the pleasure of meeting Finnick Odair when he'd had his sugar cubes.

Annie left the stage and someone else walks up. Their face was turned, so Katniss couldn't see them. But they looked very tall and ushered a strong build. Probably someone from Peeta's family, she thought. Although that couldn't be true; Peeta's family was dead, and had died a long time ago.

He finally reached the mic and that's when Katniss could finally see his face.

It was Gale Hawthorne, her best friend. Gale Hawthorne, the man she replaced with her husband, who sat right next to her. Gale Hawthorne: the man who killed her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

The tall man with the olive skin, grey eyes, and straight black hair that stood before Katniss was no other than Gale. Her best friend before the Hunger Games. The man who taught her how to survive after both of their fathers died in the mine explosion. The boy who... the boy who designed the bomb that killed her little sister, Primrose. Gale Hawthorne, the raging fire, the one Katniss loved so dearly but pushed away because all she wanted was Peeta Mellark, the dandelion in the spring, who she needed more than anything else in this world. How he knew Peeta and her were getting married was a mystery to her, since they had been very secretive about it and only told a few close friends and family members. Unless Katniss' mother invited him, but she would know not to tell him since he and Katniss hadn't spoken to each other in five years. But maybe...

No, he wouldn't do that, Katniss thought. 

"Gale, why are you here?" Katniss questioned him, staring into those grey seam eyes that mimicked hers almost completely. His eyes stared right back. It was not an icy stare, like she expected their inevitable meet up to be like. It was more compassionate, and forgiving.

"I heard that you were having a wedding, and trust me, as much as it pains me to see this, it makes no difference how I feel because you chose him over me. And your happiness is what matters the most. I realized that what you needed was not me, no, we're practically twins. You needed someone who would always be there for you no matter what."

Katniss' hand brought itself to her mouth. It felt like she'd just been slapped in the face but kissed on the mouth at the same time. She was hurt, but touched.

"I would like to say a few words, if that's all right," he announced. He was nervous, Katniss could tell by the way he was standing.

It's funny how after all the years apart, she still remembered the small things. But those will never leave Katniss' mind. Because when you spend years of your life with someone, they never go away. Not really.

There was a slight murmuring from the crowd, mostly from Katniss' friends who knew about the separation. 

"Katniss was my best friend. We met when she was only twelve years old, and I was fourteen. She was trying to steal from my snare but I caught her, and I told her stealing is punishable by death. We were always each other's hunting buddies, until the Hunger Games, but I'm not here to talk about those, they're in the past. I'm here to apologize to her for everything that I've done, all the pain that I have caused. And to Peeta, for resenting him for years and years because he got what I couldn't have. I was an asshole, and I can understand that now. I should've known you were meant for her... Katniss and I, we were too alike. She needs you, she needs you more than she ever needed me, and you have to always be there for her. Always," he declared, looking straight at Peeta. "Protect her, nurture her, do everything I know you already do, because if you didn't she wouldn't be sitting here in a wedding gown."

"One thing I learned about love, from you and her, is that it's not about finding someone who's alike you. It's about finding the person who will still hold you in their arms after a restless night filled with bad dreams, even if they only got an hour of sleep, the one who will never leave no matter how hard life gets, the one who will stay standing and wiping the tears of the other after a fight. That's what love is," Gale finished his speech, and everyone is left silent as midnight. 

Katniss didn't realize she had started crying until Peeta's thumb caressed her cheek and it came back wet. Katniss raised her hand gadfly to her eyes and wiped them, careful not to smudge the makeup that Effie worked so hard on. Gale's right; had Peeta not loved Katniss as much as he did, she'd probably still be sitting in a blank state in that god forsaken house that she moved out of three years ago. Yes, Peeta is the one who will ALWAYS be there, no matter what. No matter how much Katniss hurts him.

Because he would never do anything to hurt her. 

Gale nodded and walked off the stage. Nobody else wants to speak, Katniss' mother wants to but she'd been told that morning it would be too painful for Katniss. The music started back up again and Johanna stood up and walked away to go find some boy to flirt with.

Gale strolls toward Katniss, and Peeta stood up to go get another slice of cake and give them some private time.

"Welcome back," Katniss said, averting her gaze, and Gale brought his thumb to her cheek just as Peeta did, but his hand is rough, not smooth like Peeta's. "That was..."

"Beautiful? Aweing? Inspiring?" He joked, and Katniss laughed lightly.

"Yes."

"Perfect. But maybe you should go spend sometime with your husband, I know you want to, after all today is your day," his voice dropped, "I saw what was in the bag... he's gonna love it."

"Oh my God. Gale I can't talk about that right now, I'm already as stressed out about it as I can be, and I can't handle both you and Johanna's teasing!" Katniss exclaimed, but laughed along with her friend.

She turned on her heel and walked toward Peeta. Her hand enveloped his, and she dragged him away from the crowd and into a small little pathway that was set up just for the wedding to "add aesthetic," as Effie said.

The lush green bushes surrounded them as they walked the rock lined path. After about five minutes, Katniss stops. 

"Thank you for inviting Gale. I know it must have been hard for you to do, because of everything that happened..."

Peeta seemed shocked to know that his wife had figured out he had been the one to invite Gale and said, "Katniss, there's no hard feelings between us. He realized you needed me more, and he respected that. I would've done that too, if you'd chosen him."

Her voice is quiet as she asks Peeta, "Would you?" Katnjss stood in front of him now, looking into those crystal blue orbs that struck her with awe every time she laid her dull, seam gray eyes on them.

"Yes, because when you love someone the way I love you, you're willing to give up everything for them, even if it's your happiness."

"Peeta.." She whispered, but he brought a finger to her pink lips.

"Don't talk," he said, staring into her eyes. His hand grasped hers and he led them out of the pathway.

"And now we dance the night away."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous?" Peeta asked Katniss as the two entered the elevator to head to their hotel suite. Katniss looked over to him, dashing in his wedding tux.

"Maybe just a little," Katniss said, a smile graced on her lips. "I think it's just left over from the wedding though." Katniss looked down at her wedding dress thinking about all the fuss she went through to look beautiful for the big day. "It was really daunting, having all those people staring at us."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "I was stuck in front of a huge crowd of people waiting for you to walk down the aisle." Peeta moved closer to his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her. "But once you were by my side, once I could hold you, I was floating on clouds."

"It is very calming to be with you." Katniss tilted her head to give him a kiss. The elevator dinged and she turned to watch the doors open. Peeta unwrapped his arms around her, taking Katniss' hand he lead her to their suite. Katniss bit her lip as she smiled at him while he unlocked the door.

"Nope," Peeta pulled Katniss back when she tried to step in. She looked up at him in confusion until he put an arm under her knees and around her bag. He lifted her up with ease and carried her across the threshold. "Must keep with tradition," he kissed Katniss' nose as he placed her back on her feet. He walked back to close the door as Katniss surveyed the room.

"Peeta, someone left us champagne," Katniss called as she touched the bottle. "and it's still chilled."

"It seems it's from the Capitol attendant," Peeta came over to Katniss with a card in his hands. "Apparently they left it when they dropped off our luggage earlier."

"Why did they want to do that anyways?" Katniss asked him, grabbing the glasses as he opened the bottle and poured some for both of them. "You don't think they expect us to do anything weird?"

"You mean like sex games?" he asked as his cheeks turned a deep crimson shade, the shade of blood on fresh snow. "Yeah, they do; it's the Capitol, and we're the 'star-crossed lovers.'"

"The Capitol is weird," Katniss said as she finished the glass. "I'm going to go change out of this dress."

Katniss walked over to her luggage and pulled out her silk robe. She grinned in satisfaction since she was able to free herself into something more comfortable, but as she reached back to grab the zipper holding the dress together, it refused to move even a small bit. "Peeta... can you help me? I think my zipper's stuck," It took less than thirty seconds for her to feel her husband's hands against her skin, instantly warming her.

"How did you manage this?" He joked as he slid the zipper down before leaning forward to press his lips against her exposed shoulder. The feeling of Katniss shuddering within his very hands with only the slightest touch sent his mind into a frenzy as he unknowingly trailed his kisses up her neck where she leant to the side, giving him space to explore her. "You're so beautiful," Peeta said softly behind her as Katniss' dress pooled around her ankles, joining the robe she'd dropped the moment Peeta's lips touched her skin. He trailed kisses from the sensitive spot behind her ear down her neck and shoulders. Katniss let out a soft sigh as she gripped the side of her luggage. Peeta's kisses, along with the champagne, made the world seem like it was made for only them. "Let's move this to the bed," Peeta said, his voice husky.

"Yes," she whispered as she turned around to kiss him. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders to join her dress. Katniss un-tucked his shirt as she slowly stepped backwards toward the bed. When her legs hit the side of the bed she turned around to pull the covers down. Before she could stand back up Peeta had pressed against her, kissing his way down her spine. Katniss felt her bra loosen and fall off before she was quickly turned around and pushed onto the bed. Peeta kissed and nipped his way down her body; when he reached her underwear he slipped his fingers under the band and pulled them down her legs and completely off. Peeta stood up and just watched his wife, a smile on his lips. He'd never seen Katniss naked before, not completely, anyways, and her body was art to him.

"Your turn," Katniss told him as she sat up and pulled on his tie to get him to move closer. She moved to a different position to help him undress. Peeta undid his tie as Katniss unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, her nails raking lightly down his skin. As she unbuckled his belt, he draped his tie around her neck and pulled her close for a breathtaking kiss. Katniss moved from his lips to kiss along his jawline, then planted a kiss on his Adam's apple. The man sat down on the bed, entwining his fingers through her hair. Peeta pushed her back against the pillows, kissing her chest before closing his mouth around her right nipple, his left hand rubbing the other. With shaky hands, she pushed his pants off his hips and Peeta stopped worshipping the woman he loved to remove the rest of his clothing before moving in between her legs. She let her eyes rake over his form, her first time ever seeing him truly naked, first time seeing any man naked.

"Nervous?" he asked her, a sweet smile on his lips. He took Katniss' left hand, kissing it before placing it over his heart. His fingers slipped between hers and Katniss watched the two matching rings glisten side by side.

"How can I be when I have you?" Katniss felt her heartbeat begin to beat in time with his and she smiled brightly. She slowly lowered her hand down his chest, loving the way the muscles tightened under her touch. When she reached his semi-hard figure she stroked it experimentally; it twitched under her touch. She repeated the same motion, adding a little more pressure. Peeta let out soft encouragements, telling her how to pleasure him. She felt herself get very wet while watching his eyes shut in pure ecstasy. She moaned when she felt his fingers rub along her folds. "Ahhh!" She moaned even louder when his finger entered her, his long finger reaching far inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he curled his finger inside her.

"Yes," she panted. "It feels different than what I'm used to."

"A good different, right?" She nodded her head to his question, before leaning back against the pillows and arching her back, giving more of herself to him. Peeta added another finger. Shifting, he moved gracefully down her body, savouring every piece he'd never touched before, and he began to suck on her clit as his fingers stretched her. Katniss gripped the sheets in her hands as she bucked her hips against him. She could feel a sort of tightness in her loins and moaned his name; Peeta licked her clit and folds as he pushed a third finger inside her, his fingers picking up their pace. She tilted her head to watch her husband admire her body in the most intimate way. Katniss hissed his name as her orgasm began, and her entire body shook in pleasure she'd never felt before.

"Peeta," she gasped. "you... I..." Her chest heaved as she tried to speak, and Peeta climbed back up her body. He shushed her as she stuttered, trying to tell him how she felt when he did those sinful things to her body.

He kissed her slowly as he dove his tongue into her mouth. Katniss could taste herself on his tongue and felt him pressed at her entrance. "Give me a moment," she said, trying to slow her quickening breaths. Peeta stroked her hair while he waited until her breathing became somewhat normal again.

"Ready?" he asked as he held himself above her.

She hid her eyes from her husband as he carefully examined her; in his eyes, she was a goddess. "Why are you looking away?" Katniss didn't reply as she slowly lifted her eyes where the pure nervous look flashed across her eyes and danced around her face. Peeta leant down and press soft kisses around her face. "Oh, Katniss... I've never done this either. I'm just following from what I know, and you're doing just fine," Peeta reassured her. Katniss nodded slowly, bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you." Peeta closed his eyes and slowly pushed himself inside her. A sharp pain filled her, tears of pain welling up in Katniss' eyes.

"I'm sorry Katniss," he said to her softly. He shifted his weight to one hand as he reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit. The pleasure started to overcome the pain and he was able to slide completely into her without making her cry out in pain. He leant down and kissed her, moving to kiss her eyelids, getting rid of the tears that leaked from her eyes; his fingers never stilling on her clit. Her walls began to tighten around him and he took it as a sign to move. His thrusts started off slow and shallow; eventually, he pulled almost all the way out of her before pushing back in.

"Peeta," she cried as she gripped his biceps. "Do that again." He obeyed and gripped her hips, lifting them off the mattress as he thrust gracefully into her. The headboard banged against the wall, stimulating Katniss more and she pushed her hips to his, meeting his thrusts halfway.

"Katniss," he moaned out. "You are so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too," She let out a giggle which quickly turned to a moan as a tightness began to coil again. Peeta kept thrusting into her, never slowing down. "Peeta..." she gasped, her head hitting the back of the pillow as he left love marks on her neck. "Peeta please..." Sweat dripped down her forehead, making her long hair stick to her face.

"Just hold on a little longer honey," he said as he impelled her. A few more thrusts and he finished inside her, the sensation making her finish as well. They both cried "I love you" into each other's mouths as they climaxed together.

Peeta collapsed on the bed beside her. His grip on her loosened a bit as he began to doze off. "Peeta," Katniss whispered, her voice low and heavy. "Hold me closer." He obeyed, pulling Katniss into his arms as they both drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Katniss saw when she woke up was her husband's sleeping face. A smile spread on her face as she took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and examined the ring on her finger. It shone in the sunlight, and the pearl that Peeta had given her in the Quarter Quell arena looked dazzling in the direct rays from the sun. She turned to the side, pulling the thick sheets up around her bare arms, and watched as Peeta slept. Katniss had grown so used to the practice that she was able to spot the imperfections you could only find if you truly looked. Of course, with her Peeta had no imperfection other than her. But that thought was immediately replaced as Peeta stirred, and she grinned to herself as she allowed the self deprecating thoughts to wallow away as she rejoiced in the atmospheric eyes of her husband. "Good morning," she whispered, stifling a yawn in the process. She stretched her limbs so that her toes touched the edge of the birch headboard. 

"Good morning," Peeta replied, resting his head on his hand. "How did you sleep?"

"No nightmares," Katniss said, the realization hitting her. "It's been so long since I've been without one. I think the excitement of the day just wore me out."

Katniss observed the room, and it gave her an ultimately peaceful feeling. Sunlight bled through the blinds, illuminating the whole room into a magnificent blend of neutral colors. Waves overlapped the sand, which was evident because the open window allowed Katniss and Peeta to hear the crash of the waves upon the sand. She soon realized that they had the entire day to themselves, and it filled her with joy to know that she could spend her entire day in a tranquil bliss. 

"Peeta?" Katniss' voice was quiet, and her eyes met his. 

"Yes?"

She paused for a moment, then asked, "Can we stay like this all day?" 

Peeta chuckled a bit, "Sure, I have no objections. We can just have people bring us food. It may not be the Capitol's food, but I'm sure the seafood District Four provides us with will be just as good. 

"I'd love that," Katniss sighed. Peeta's free arm unwrapped itself from her, and pushed the button on the wall that called one of the staff members to bring them food.

He moved his arm back over Katniss. His lips touched mark he'd left on her the night before.

"Last night was... amazing," he whispered, "but are you okay after-"

"Yes," Katniss laughed. "you're supposed to bleed the first time. You don't want to know how many times my mother has tried to or had that conversation with me." Their hands intertwined, and Katniss' eyes looked at the shiny diamond ring on her ring finger. 

Katniss thought of the day Peeta proposed.

My yellow sundress flows through the wind as we walk back laughing into the house. We're both soaking wet, dripping into the grass. Our hands disconnect for only a moment, but that moment makes me feel empty. I need him. It makes me physically sick to not have him with me. That's why whenever he's working, I always roam around the new Hob. Every day at eleven thirty I stop at the bakery, and he always has fresh cheese buns out of the oven waiting for me. After lunch, I somehow always end up near what used to be the Seam. Shops upon shops have been built from the rubble. Today I stopped at a local jeweler to get my Mockingjay pin polished and the jeweler was always looking over his shoulder, like he was doing something forbidden. I assumed he was just nervous, a lot of people still look wary after I pass them or they see anything related to the Mockingjay. I don't blame them, I'm afraid too. Every day I'm afraid that somehow, someone will take away what I need most.

Later this evening, after I got home, I put on a yellow sundress and head to the lake, leaving a note telling Peeta to come when he was done with work. Soon after I saw him walking and sitting down next to the stream next to me. My hand twirled in the mud, picking at a katniss root, which I was named after. The rock he sat on was sturdy, but loose, so if he leaned over he will fall into the small lake.

"Hey Peeta, can you lean over and take a look at this plant?" I asked him. He soon leaned over and, as expected, tipped over and fell face first into the lake. His head popped up to see me rolling on my belly, laughing hysterically.

"Not. Funny," he said through chattering teeth, his golden hair dripping water droplets into the lake. Soon I felt my foot being grabbed and helplessly grabbing grass while laughing, I was plunged into the cool water. My head resurfaced, watching as he laughed loudly, not knowing I was silently behind him. I was only a foot away when a big wave fell over his head. 

"Shi..." He began to say, but was muffled by the water going into his open mouth and over his head.

Giggling, I pushed myself out of the water, grabbing Peeta's arm and pulling him onto the soft dirt-turned mud. He shivered slightly, making a chattering noise with his teeth. 

Soon after, we left which lead to this moment.

Inside the house, I had on a fresh pair of pajamas, and was just chilling on the couch watching TV when Peeta called me into the living room. I stood up with a sigh, and, feet pattering across the wood flooring, entered the dining room.

The scene before my eyes was incredible. 

On the cherrywood table an uncountable amount candles were lit, giving off a sweet aroma and illuminating the room with a soft glow. Piles upon piles of my favorite foods were lined up, and my eyes instantly landed on the savory cheese buns I had every day, and the lamb stew Peeta only made me on my bad days, where I could hardly bring myself out of bed. The pictures of our families, both of us young, seemed To stare at me in the flickering light. 

"Peeta... this is too much, it's not even a special occasion," I said, barely above a whisper. My hand was to my mouth, and I stared into those blue orbs that held the chair that must be mine. He just motioned with his hand to sit, and I hesitantly did so. He walked around the table, sitting in his own seat. After I realized there was no hope of getting an explanation of why he was doing this, other than the fact that he loved me dearly, I served myself and dug in.

After, when my belly was stuffed to the fullest, Peeta walked back to me and grabbed my hands. Standing up, we walked until we were near the edge of the table.

"Katniss Everdeen..." he said quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself. It would've seemed that way too, had we not been holding each other's hands. Slowly, he let go of one hand. "You are the love of my life." Leaning down, and reaching into his pocket, my heart began to race. Was this really happening? "And I wouldn't want to spend it..." his other hand let's go, leaving me out of his grasp. Soon a brown box opens, revealing a small, diamond ring. He grabs my right hand again, "with anyone else. So, Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

It is in this moment Katniss realized, smiling to herself, that all of her doubts and worries were worthless. She thought he wouldn't love her in five years, that she'd be alone, but then, laying there, she whispered to herself, "He's not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so literally all of the writing here that I'm posting is from over a year ago. It won't be until chapter nine that anything is, well, good. I hope that isn't a problem :)


End file.
